1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far infrared ray emitting material, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a far infrared ray emitting material having a wave length of a predetermined frequency band and a far infrared ray emitting product using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the first discovery of the infrared ray by a German physicist, F. W. Herchi, Schfanck of Germany, et al., has started to industrially use the infrared ray on a porous ceramic burner and the like.
Recently, it has been known that all brasswares emit to some degrees the infrared ray having a predetermined wavelength, in other words, the far infrared ray.
The far infrared ray is a vibrating wave of electromagnetic force line generated according to molecular movement in the far infrared ray emitting material, and a generated form thereof comes in a cold emitting, hot emitting and the like.
The far infrared ray is in substance a kind of electromagnetic wave so that it reflects when it hits an object.
According to the theory thus described, various attempts have been made recently to utilize the same industrially by generating stably the far infrared ray having a predetermined period.